1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an overdrive circuit and a method of overdriving an LCD panel, especially to a temperature dependent overdrive circuit and the method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An overdrive circuit is frequently utilized in an LCD panel because the response time of the liquid crystal molecule is slow. Conventionally LCD panels utilize a look up table (LUT) to store overdrive values. The overdrive circuit generates adjusted image data by looking up the LUT according to the present and the previous image data. However, the response time of the liquid crystal molecule depends on the temperature. Therefore, the overdrive value should be adjusted accordingly when the LCD panel operates under different temperatures.